Talk:Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth
Character pages Should the character links connect to their New Earth counterparts? The story is set in its own continuity, and many of the characters (Joker, Killer Croc, Doctor Destiny, Maxie Zeus, ETC) are completely reinvented for the story. Some of them, such as Joker (Arkham Asylum), I would argue are even notable enough for their own pages (although, for some of the glorified cameos like Scarecrow, maybe not). DarkKnight' ' 05:40, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think this was ever inteded to be an "alternate universe" or a different continuity like TDKR. This one is more like Morrison adding to the mythos. The concept of the Arkham family was even included later in the main comics. It's more of a deeper take on the characters, rather than a whole new universe in itself. - S.S. (talk) 20:40, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Actually, there are official sources stating otherwise. Also, the Arkham family was part of the mainstream DC Universe before A Serious House on a Serious Earth. Amadeus Arkham and his backstory in fact first appeared in DC's Who's Who by Len Wein. Grant Morrison has also released statements in regards to the story, where he actually does talk about how Arkham Asylum was meant to be his re-interpretation of the Batman mythos in the wake of The Dark Knight Returns and Watchmen (some of them are cited and listed here and in the Anniversary reprints of the graphic novel). Many of the characters are also significantly different from their mainstream counterparts. The Joker was even originally going to be a transvestite, but DC made them change it because of the then-upcoming 1989 Batman film starring Jack Nicholson (which Arkham Asylum was released around the same time as). DarkKnight' ' 21:54, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I didn't know Arkham was in Who's Who; but that doesn't help you because it makes this story even more canon. Look, Morrison has gone and said a lot of things afterwards, most of which should be ignored. Bottom line, I don't see the point for creating new pages for character that have little to no relevance outside of this single story, which is not even officially considered by DC as an elseworld. In the end it doesn't matter what could've been, but rather what is, and this is not that different to warrant their own pages.- S.S. (talk) 22:08, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Do you have a source that confirms that DC themselves considers Arkham Asylum to be an extension of the main DC Universe? Because every official and behind-the-scenes material I have seen suggests the exact opposite. Even in the story itself, most of the characterisations and designs are vastly different from what the characters are in the main DCU, including the many canon DCU stories written by Grant Morrison himself. :::: And while the story has never officially used the "Elseworlds" label, I don't think The Dark Knight Returns, Son of the Demon, All Star Superman, non-DCAU Batman Beyond comics, or many other "Alternate universe" stories have used that label either. The effects of the story, such as Two-Face learning to make his own decisions without the coin, were never carried over in the DCU either, nor have any of the events from the graphic novel been directly mentioned in canon. DarkKnight' ' 00:08, September 18, 2018 (UTC) As you may know, DC has published several books and encyclopedias over the years. Most notably the Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition (aka The Compendium); in which DC list all existing worlds in the DC Universe. There's a universe designation for most worlds including TDKR. DCAU comics are adaptations from TV, so not really part of the "multiverse" and Son of the Demon is not an alternative universe story. It was canon until Morrison came up, messed with it and as a result it was retconned. Plus, even he is not entirely sure where his All Star Superman belongs to. And final point, there has never been, in any of these official publications, a distinction for this story as a separate universe. Two-Face didn't learn anything because the coin actually restored his ability to make decisions; leaving the status quo unaltered. This whole book is a one-time show that doesn't necessarily carry implications of continuity of any kind. All I'm saying is that it's unwise and arbitrary to create a separate universe for this and if you really want to do it, you're completely on your own. - S.S. (talk) 00:36, September 18, 2018 (UTC) : At the ending of the graphic novel, Two-Face actually defies the result of the coin, implying that he had learned to make his own decisions without it. DarkKnight' ' 00:58, September 18, 2018 (UTC)